Happily Ever After?
by Nutjob117
Summary: 10 Years after the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Naruto stands alone in the ruined town he once called home. His family ruthlessly murdered by friends long gone. Now given a chance to go back in time and fix his mistakes. Will he take it? Or has he changed to much?


Thoughts and time changes: _blah!_

Reminisce: **blah!**

Speech: "blah!"

Mindscape a.k.a. nine tails conversation: _"blah!"_

**Naruto's POV**

I looked out over Konoha. _I left 2 days ago for the __Kage meet, I come back to find… this!_ As I searched for survivors all I could see were dead bodies, I turned a corner and saw what I had feared the most since I had arrived.

"HINATA! NO!" I screamed. My blood boiled as a stood over my wife's dead body, not only that but also our unborn child. I looked at her body and saw that someone had carved a symbol into her back, when I looked my blood cooled in shock the boiled again in anger and hatred, it was an Uchiha clan symbol._ The only Uchiha alive was a membe__r of Team Taka. DAMN SASUKE!_

I was pulled into my mindscape.

"_Naruto. Don't fall into a pit of Hatred." _The Kyuubi ordered.

"_He killed her, and my son. That Bastard!"_

"_Naruto, hear me out, I can send you back to the day after you learnt about me but, there can't be 2 of me in your head, so I'm going to die because without the other one I'll die and you'll need my help in the war. Don't argue with me I've already started the process, so good bye Uzumaki Naruto._

"_Goodbye Kurama."_ I said as I watched him disappear, or was I the one that was disappeared?

_Many years ago:_

As I woke up I looked over at the Calendar and nodded so I muttered. "Just as he said."

"_Yo! Kyuubi! You're not a complete monster. In reality you're quite a nice beast, Kurama."_

"_W-What! How do you know my name?"_

"_You told me in a few years time." _I said it like it was plain as day before leaving him to ponder on those thoughts. On my way to school I bumped into Hinata, I apologised but she fainted when I smiled at her. _Some things will never ch__ange,_ *sigh*. I picked her up and carried her most of the way to school before Neji spotted me.

"Uzumaki what are you doing with Hinata?" He called abandoning the rest of his team to run at me.

"Whoa, Neji calm down. I wasn't watching where I was walking and bumped into her, when I apologised she fainted."

"Why did she faint?" Neji asked sounding really pissed off.

"I dunno all I did was smile at her. Seeing as it was the day that everyone was being placed in their teams I decided to carry her to class, Okay?" He continued to stare at me dubiously until I added. "Alright, put it this way. Would you rather I left her there in some random street on the day she was going to find out the rest of her Genin team mates?"

He seemed to calm down a bit after that. "Alright, but I'll carry her." He said before muttering. "She is my burden after all."

I just rolled my eyes and handed her to Neji. When I got to class I took the same seat as the last time I had been in this situation.

Sakura walked in and came over to me. "Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!"

I had successfully tuned out in Shikamaru fashion. I rolled my eyes and glanced over knowing what I would see, as expected Uchiha Sasuke. "Hn." _Wow, Uchiha or what?_ I thought to myself as I moved away to let Sakura pass. When I sat back down Sasuke glanced at me.

"Wait, did you just say Hn?" He asked as thinking that only Uchiha did that.

"Yeah I did, you got a problem with that?" _Need to calm down, this is not the same Uchiha that k__illed my family._

"…No."

Iruka-Sensei walked into the room and began his little speech. I just played along with my charade of being the younger me, but with no interest in Sakura at all.

"Team 7, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke and I both glanced at each other and in unison said. "Hn." When we left the room we both had to stifle chuckles. _Who would have guessed that I would get on with him even better now that I have had my entire village killed__, by him__. _Then it dawned on me, now he and I really would understand each other now, having felt the same pain.

"Hey Sasuke!" I called. "You look lonely, want some company?"

"Why would I want to share my time with you, Dobe?"

"We're team mates Teme, we need to work as a team or we will inevitably both be destroyed." I turned my back on him and shunshined away to eat my lunch.

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched the space recently un-occupied by Naruto. _What did he mean? I'll ask him later._

As I was making my way to the classroom to meet with Naruto, Sakura and our new Sensei, when…

"Sasuke-kun, where have you been?" Sakura questioned from the bench she was sat on.

"Where is Naruto? It's time to go."

"Who cares about Naruto? All he does is get in fights with you. Well, he hasn't had a normal childhood."

"He doesn't have any parents."

"He can do whatever he wants. If I acted like him my parents would get so mad at me. He's so lucky, all alone, parents never getting on his case. That's why he misbehaves so much."

"All alone…"

"Huh"

"The sadness of having a parent yelling at you is nowhere near what he feels."

"What's this… all of a sudden…"

"You're… annoying."

With that I left to meet the Jōnin.

**Naruto's POV**

_Wow I forgot how late Kakashi__-Sensei__ can be._

"Naruto, what did you mean earlier? "work as a team or be destroyed" What was that about?"

"They put us in squads so we can work in teams for later on in our ninja lives, if we have no team mechanics then the Jōnin is authorized to fail us, so no matter what the test he/she throws at us we have to work as a team. Okay?" When I finished I looked at both of them and the both looked really shocked. "What?"

"That actually made sense Naruto." Sasuke said, his emotionless mask returning.

"Normally I would say that my first impression was that I hate you, but for once I may have something here." Kakashi-Sensei said mildly shocked. "Now, everyone up to the roof." He added before shunshining up there, I quickly followed.

When Sasuke and Sakura got up to the roof Kakashi-Sensei started to speak.

"OK… Let's begin with some introductions."

"What do you want to know?" Sakura asked.

"How about… Your likes, dislikes… Dreams for the future, hobbies, stuff like that."

"Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself first?!" I asked, remembering the first time I had done this.

"Yeah… you look suspicious." Sakura said nervously.

"Ohh… me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future…? Hmm… Well, I have lots of hobbies…" Kakashi-Sensei stated.

"Yeah you do, but you forgot to mention that you're a habitually tardy pervert." I said being unable to resist the urge to abuse my knowledge.

"Huh!? Naruto, what are you talking about? You only just met him." Sakura shouted smacking the back of his head. _What the hell Sakura was nothing like this. _"Sakura that hurt!"

Kakashi-Sensei raised his eyebrow. "Alright then, we'll start with you, the one with black hair."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And… I don't want to use the word "dream" but… I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain person."

"Now you, blonde"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends enough to die for them. I hate fan girls, who would rather stand around doing fuck all watching the teams prodigy, and elitist snobs, who think the rest of their team is beneath them."

"And now you-" Kakashi-Sensei began before another ninja turned up. _His chakra, it feels… familiar somehow. _He then handed Kakashi-Sensei a scroll.

"That should explain enough, if it doesn't take it up with the Hokage." The Mysterious Ninja said, "Yo, Naruto! Long-time no see, eh?"

"Dan? What are you doing here? How did you get here? And, and, Why?" I asked confused.

"D'you think I'd let you come here to fix things without some back up, who at least knew what they were doing not just trusted blindly to follow you?" Dan explained.

"If I may interrupt an obviously heart felt reunion, who are you?" Kakashi asked.

"I am Dan Uchiha, born: Kami knows when, I was trained by warrior monks until I was 12 then I was strained by an S-rank Missing-nin, I met Naruto a while ago for us but several years from now. With the village destroyed the 6th Hokage," As I said this I nodded towards Naruto. "Travelled back in time to now to fix things, the Kyuubi gave his last breath for his mission, after avenging the deaths of the entire village I followed him. I will tell you no more seeing as I out rank you Kakashi seeing as I am a Tokubetsu Jōnin." The only response he got was Kakashi raising his eyebrow.

"Well we had better finish introducing everyone, just the girls turn." Kakashi said.

"Well Sakura's responses to all of the above questions are to "private" for her team to hear, so I'll take the liberty of introducing her for her. She is Haruno Sakura, what she likes is a person called Uchiha Sasuke, her dream is to make babies with Sasuke, she dislikes Naruto and her hobby is daydreaming of how she can capture, trap and then rape Sasuke so she will carry his child. That about right Sakura?" Dan istated, while he had been saying that Sakura's Blush had deepened to such a point that she was almost as red her shirt and Sasuke had shuffled away to the other side of Naruto.

Having recovered from what I said Sasuke finally registered my clan name. "How can you be Uchiha? You weren't here before the clan massacre!"

"No, I wasn't but I was being trained by monks in the mountain temple, before it burnt down."

"Prove that you aren't lying!" Sasuke screamed at me.

"Whoa, calm down Sasuke, no need to scream. Teme." I activated my sharingan, receiving gasps of shock from everyone but Naruto, who was really bored by sharingans at this point.

"Teach me how to do that, now!" Sasuke ordered.

"No." I gave him a Naruto style grin. Sasuke started to growl. "You do not scare me, pup."


End file.
